warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Skystorm's Journey
Okay, so, for anyone who wants to know why Shiningfur is editing my article, it's because I asked her to :). She's my sister and I wanted her to edit slightly so that it would be better, so this is completely with my permission :). WARNING SPOILER ALERT Don’t read this until you’ve read Shiningfur’s amazing series “A Bright Star”! Leader: Rumblestar Deputy: Thrushwing Warriors: Thrushwing, Shiningfur, Skystorm, Darkpelt, Braveheart, Stripeheart, Tigertail, Mouspelt, Grassfur, Poolheart Apprentices: Longpaw, Stormypaw, Strongpaw, Amberpaw, Brookpaw Kits: Flowerkit, Snowkit, Streamkit, Treekit Queens: Petalfur, Dewpelt Elders: Lionfur, Jaggedclaw, Strikeheart, Eveningfur Prolouge I stared around at the misty woods; it seemed unfamiliar and yet I wasn’t scared. I felt a sense of calm washing over me as I looked around, and then I heard a voice whispering to me; as though it were made of wind. I looked around wondering where the voice was coming from, and then I saw her. It was an orange she-cat with bright green eyes. Shiningfur? ''I wondered, ''no, Shiningfur doesn’t have green eyes. ''I thought. “Who are you and what are you doing here?” I demanded, “Follow me.” The she-cat’s reply was confusing, but I felt a strange urge to follow her wherever she was going to take me. She started to leap through the woods, as graceful as a deer and as swift as the wind. I followed her as fast as I could, but at times it felt as though I was about to lose her, and then I would catch a glimpse of her sleek orange tail. I followed her all the way through the forest until finally we burst through a clearing into four-trees; I stared. Cats filled the hollow, but these weren’t any ordinary cats; like the she-cat who had led me to this place they were all glowing as brightly as the stars in silverpelt. As soon as we arrived they all turned their heads to look at us, with expressions on their faces that I couldn’t make out. It seemed as if they had been expecting me, and yet they also seemed to be looking at me with question, as if they were not sure what I was going to do. “Who are they all?” I asked the orange she-cat, “We are starclan.” She replied with a glimmer in her eye. “What do they want from me?” “They want from you what they want from those seven other cats.” As she spoke I saw seven cats emerge from the clearing, but instead of the starry eyes that starclan had, they all had expressions of confusion. ''They all look like they’re as confused as I am, ''I thought, but then I noticed something else that was different from them. I knew these cats. Chapter 1 “Skystorm?” I heard Shiningfur murmur, “What?” I asked sleepily, “What kind of dream were you having? Was it about Riverclan coming and attacking us again? Or was it foxes this time? Because you were moving so much I don’t think any cat in here could sleep.” She said glaring at me. “Oh, sorry.” I murmured as I turned over in my nest. I tried to go back to sleep, but all I could think about was my dream; what could starclan want from ''me? Then I thought about the orange she-cat who had brought me to four-trees; who was she? Her orange pelt had looked as bright as the elders told me that Firestar’s had been. I knew that Firestar did have two children, and one of them did look like him… no, ''I thought, ''it was probably just a dream. Warriors like me aren’t supposed to have dreams from starclan… were they? Eventually sleep started to come and I sleepily wondered if Starclan really had come to me in a dream before turning over and drifting off into unconsciousness. I woke up to a paw prodding me in the side, “What do you want?” I asked as I recognized Braveheart as the cat poking at me. “Thrushwing wants you for Dawn patrol.” “Of course he does.” I muttered half to myself as I got out of my nest and headed towards Thrushwing. I saw that he had gathered Darkpelt, Tigertail, and Braveheart who had led the way back to Thrushwing. As we headed out Falconheart passed us carrying a mouse and a rabbit. I noticed that Thrushwing glared at Falconheart on the way out. I knew that Falconheart was one of the more popular cats when it came to a possible deputy, and that he was highly regarded with most of the cats, but I didn’t think Thrushwing should be mean to him like that. I opened my mouth to say something but then Thrushwing glared at me, so I decided to stay quiet for now. As we came back into the camp I noticed that Pebbleleaf was speaking urgently to Rumblestar, who looked very tired and worried. I tried to get closer and see if I could hear was they were saying, but Shiningfur called me to come have a rabbit with her. Reluctantly I padded over to her and took a bite of Rabbit. “What’s wrong, Skystorm?” Asked Shiningfur, “Nothing…” I murmured as I swallowed. “There’s something wrong, but if you don’t want to tell me that’s your choice.” She said calmly as she finished her side of the Rabbit. “Hey, I know you went out on Dawn patrol and everything, but do you still want to go out hunting?” She invited me, “Sure!” I said. Maybe some hunting would clear my mind, ''I thought. As we walked along I smelled a squirrel and immediately dropped into the Hunter’s crouch. I stalked forward silently, and then pounced; killing it in one swift bite. “Nice!” Said Shiningfur, with a smile at me. I smiled and we continued our hunt. As Shiningfur was about to kill a mouse, we heard voices. We exchanged a glance and we both quickly scrambled up the nearest tree to hide. Any normal voices wouldn’t have made us hide like that, but these were no normal voices. It was Thrushwing and Falconheart; I couldn’t imagine what they were doing out together, but I knew that we would figure it out soon. I could tell from Thrushwing’s loud voice that this was not a friendly outing, and I was worried for Falconheart. “You know what I’m talking about” Thrushwing growled, “No, I really don’t. I’m a loyal warrior, and I obey my leader ''and ''my deputy!” Falconheart said in a confused but determined voice. Then I heard a grunt, “Thrushwing? Thrushwing!” Cried Falconheart, “Are you ok Thrushwing?” ''Oh no, ''I thought, ''Fake-death! An ominous silence came over the forest and we waited, ears pricked for any sound. Then I heard a growl and a yelp of pain from Falconheart. After that there were sounds of struggling and more cries of pain. I exchanged a look with Shiningfur and we both climbed down as fast as possible and headed toward the fighting. Bursting through the clearing I could see Thrushwing with his back to us leaning over Falconheart and raising his unsheathed claws. “Wait!” I cried; Thrushwing, who was startled, lost his balance and fell off of Falconheart. I could see a bloody gash in Falconheart’s side, and I started towards him. But I was cut off by Thrushwing standing up and looking at me menacingly. Then I couldn’t stop myself, I unsheathed my claws and lashed at my deputy; taking him by surprise and slashing at his sides. I felt my claws rake down his sides, but he quickly kicked me off and scratched my face. I felt blood poor into my eyes, but I blinked and tried to dodge his next attack. By now I was starting to wonder what had kept Shiningfur so long, until I heard Darkpelt’s yowl of pain and Shiningfur’s hissing. Then a blow to my side brought me back to my own fight and I struck out at Thrushwing’s face, hoping to unbalance him. But he just brought me to the ground and hissed in my face, and just as he was about to make his final move, and I thought it was over, I felt the weight lift off of me. I looked over and there was Shiningfur bravely riding atop Thrushwing and raking her claws down Thrushwing’s back. He screeched in pain, and after being weakened by me and Falconheart, he finally shook off Shiningfur and ran out of the clearing, howling all the way. The last thing I heard was Thrushwing’s hiss of contempt, and fading screeches of pain, before everything went black. When I awoke I couldn’t see anything. I blinked, trying to clear my eyes from whatever was blocking them. And then I heard that same whispery voice I had heard in my dream last night. “Hello?” I asked, “Why is it so dark?” I shouted into the blackness. I felt a cold gust of wind, and heard a crash of thunder before rain started hitting my pelt. I shivered, “Where am I? What’s going on?” I pleaded. Then I heard a voice, but this time it wasn’t the silvery shimmering voice that I had heard in my dream, this voice was a dark menacing one. I saw a big, broad-shouldered cat step into the clearing I was in, and I noticed his long, gleaming, unsheathed claws. “Who… Who are you?” I asked shakily. He just looked at me menacingly, and then more cats emerged. Except these cats were familiar, but because it was so dark I could only make out the shapes. One had a white pelt, with a black paw and he looked somehow familiar, but this familiarity was not a good one. More and more cats were coming around the clearing, and they all looked about ready to attack me at any moment; I stood and stared around at all the cats wondering what was happening. Then the white cat stepped forward, it was Thrushwing. “Skystorm? Skystorm? Are you okay Skystorm?” I blinked; I was laying in the medicine cat’s den and my whole body hurt. “Shiningfur?” I asked as I made out her bright orange pelt and worried amber eyes. “Oh thank goodness you’re ok!” She cried, “After that battle you had I wasn’t sure if you would be ok.” She said solemnly. “What happened?” I asked, “Well, after...” she was cut off by Rumblestar’s voice. “Let all cats old enough to catch their own pray gather here beneath the highrock for a clan meeting! “I better go.” She murmured as she headed off to the highrock. “Can I go see what’s happening?” I asked Pebbleleaf, “I’m afraid you’ll have to stay here a little longer, until you are feeling better.” “Ok…” I sighed. I spent most of the day staying in the medicine cat’s den feeling bored. Eventually Shiningfur, ever faithful, came back to report what the meeting was about. “Ok, well, when Thrushwing returned he immediately reported to Rumblestar that rogues had attacked and he, Falconheart, you, and I had drove them off. Before I had a chance to tell Rumblestar what happened, he went and told everyone Thrushwing’s story, and I have a feeling that if we try to make things right, Thrushwing is going to have something to say about it.” I sighed, this was not good news, and my dream hadn’t made things better. “Hey!” I said, “What happened to Falconheart?” “Oh, he was brought to Pebbleleaf like you were, if you want I can go check on him?” “Sure” I said. I waited around some more waiting for Shiningfur to return, and as I waited I caught a glimpse of Thrushwing speaking with Darkpelt. I wished I could hear what they were saying, but I figured it would just add to my list of bad things. “Hey Skystorm!” My ears pricked up as I heard Shiningfur’s voice, “Yeah?” I asked, “Falconheart was hurt pretty bad, but Pebbleleaf said that he’s strong and he’ll make it out okay.” Good, ''I thought, ''at least that’s something I don’t have to worry about. I stretched and yawned, “Thanks for telling me Shiningfur” “What are friends for?” She said with a smile. A lot of things… I thought as I drifted off to sleep. __________________________________________________________________________________ I awoke with a start, but this time I knew this was a dream. I looked around, it was dark, but not like it was in my last dream. The orange she-cat came to me again and said, “Skystorm, your destiny is great. The darkness is coming, you can only stop it at Midnight…” she said as she faded away. “Wait!” I cried, “Don’t leave! What do I do?” I cried desperately, but she was gone. “Skystorm? Skystorm! What’s wrong?” It was Falconheart standing in front of me staring at me with a look of concern on his face. “Oh, nothing. Just a dream.” I said shyly. “Hey! You’re looking better after…” I said, “Yeah.” He replied warily, “I don’t know what we’re going to do… Rumblestar really bought Thrushwing’s excuse.” He said quietly so that Pebbleleaf couldn’t hear. There was an awkward silence for a while until Falconheart asked, “Are you okay?” “Yeah,” I replied, “Just a few scratches.” “Okay….” He said, although he didn’t look completely convinced. Then he gave me a farewell flick of the tail before walking out of the den, it looked like he still had a bit of a limp though. I sighed, sitting in the Medicine cat’s den all day wasn’t very fun and Pebbleleaf still wanted me to stay a bit longer. Addertail came up to me and dropped some herbs in front of me, “What are these for?” I asked, “Sleep.” He said quietly. I wanted to protest that I didn’t need any more sleep, but his quiet assurance made me feel a little better and I lapped up the seeds. “Why do I need more sleep?” I asked drearily as the seeds started to do their job, “Because of the scratch on your side. It still needs to heal a bit; that Rogue really got you…” He said, but the way he mentioned the Rogue made me think that he didn’t quite believe Thrushwing’s story. My dreams were confusing and mixed; first I dreamed of Falconheart looking at me with a smile. Then I dreamed of Thrushwing snarling at me, and Shiningfur laying on her side with a gash in her side. “No!” I cried and raced towards her, but she faded away before I could reach her, and then appeared the Seven. The Seven were standing at the island in the middle of the lake and I felt myself walking along the tree-bridge that led to the island. Then my dreams faded into blackness and I slept in peace for a while. For a while I just laid in the Medicine Cat’s den and waited for my deep gash to heal. Finally Addertail said “It looks like your gash has healed enough for you to leave the den. But make sure you don’t irritate it or it could split open again.” “Okay!” I said happily as I bounced out of the den; I was very happy to be free again and I immediately shot to the warrior’s den to see if Shiningfur was there. “Shiningfur?” I called, “are you there?” “Skystorm? You aren’t in the Medicine cats den? Did Pebbleleaf say you could come out?” She asked excitedly, “No, I’m not. And Yes, Addertail said I could come out!” I said with a purr. Shiningfur smiled at me and purred, “Hey! Want to go hunting?” She asked, “Sure!” I said. I could use a little hunting after being in the Medicine cat’s den for so long. Our hunting was successful because Newleaf had just gotten here, and we came back to camp with a load of fresh-kill. Dropping it onto the very full fresh-kill pile, we decided to share a squirrel from our catch. As we were eating Falconheart came in through the gorse tunnel; I saw him look around the camp until he saw me. His eyes brightened as he noticed I was out of the Medicine cat’s den and he headed over to us. “Hey!” He said, “Feeling better?” I nodded as I swallowed another bite of Squirrel. I saw Thrushwing, Braveheart, and Grassfur coming also emerging from the Gorse tunnel. Grassfur looked around until he found Frostpelt at the entrance to the Warrior’s den licking her paw. He ran over to greet her and sat down next to her; they talked and laughed together. I smiled and gave a purr of amusement before I stretched and yawned. I finished the last of my squirrel and started to give myself a bath. Shiningfur stretched and said, “Well, I think I’ll go see if I can find Foxtail.” She got up and padded towards the warrior’s den and poked her head inside, waving a greeting to Grassfur and Frostpelt with her tail. I still wasn’t tired after our hunting and I wondered what I should do for the rest of the day. “Skystorm, I know that you just went hunting with Shiningfur and all, but do you want to go hunting?” Asked Falconheart with a doubtful look on his face. I smiled. I realized that I really did want to go hunting with him, and the fact that he asked me to go hunting made me happy. “Sure I would!” He brightened and we headed out for more hunting. Chapter 2 “Skystorm, you must go. After the gathering. To four-trees, you must hurry!” Skystorm awoke with a start, it was sun-high and she was getting some rest before the gathering. But, again, the orange she-cat had come to her while she was sleeping. Come on Skystorm, you should really find out her name sooner or later. She thought as she stretched and tried to get back to sleep. When she woke up for the second time, she heard Shiningfur calling her name. "What Shiningfur?" She asked, "Oh there you are Skystorm! It's almost time to leave for the gathering, are you ready?" "Yeah!" Skystorm replied, curling up her tail in delight. She always loved to go to the gathering and hear the latest news. TBC